Pretty Shiny Red
by Kasey's Korner
Summary: "God. Someone freaking got murdered. Murdered, guys! There's a killer. In our town!" Small towns are supposed to be safe. But then bodies start cropping up with notes that say "pretty shiny red". No one is safe, and everyone is a suspect. Accepting OCs!


Intro: Shiny

Red, bright and shiny red like rubies covered the floor. The colour would have been extremely pretty, something a little girl would envision on a sparkly dress or a silky ribbon, if it hadn't been leaking out form someone's body. A someone who was lying face up, with their neck and legs twisted at awkward angles. No one's legs should be bent that way. But the hands, those were different. They were placed gently on the person's chest, one over another, like one would see in a shiny white casket.

A figure stood beside the body, head tipped to the side. It really was a pretty sight, all the red blood that had gushed out from that bullet wound. Straight to the heart. But you couldn't see the bullet hole now. The hands that had been placed directly over the wound made it that way. Something about the way the rich crimson blood had stained the pale white fabric the person had been wearing was so enchanting.

Wasn't killing people bad? Mummy and Daddy had always said it was. When things like this surfaced on the news, Mummy and Daddy always shook their heads and frowned. "That poor soul," they would say solemnly. "Murder is just wicked."

But how could killing people be wrong if it felt so _right_? The thrill when the trigger was pulled, that was just out of this world. Something else. Better than eating chocolate ice cream, better than that tingly feeling a young girl gets when she has her first kiss. So much better. So much.

"I'm sorry," the figure said, twirling a gun around like a baton with one hand while marveling at the red sticky liquid. "But it had to be done. You understand, right?"

Big blue eyes stared back lifelessly. The figure smiled sweetly. "Of course you do. And that's good. I hope you didn't mind me killing you, though. That was my fault. But it's all good, right? It's all good.

"This is my first time, you know. How does it feel, to take my killing virginity? You probably feel pretty special right now, huh? I watched you for a long time, you know. Just waiting for the right moment. You should feel really special."

They say your first time is always the hardest. That it gets easier after that. But if you enjoy your first time, devour that tingly and bright feeling you get afterwards, does it mean that you'll feel even better for the next time, and the next and the next and the next?

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Kyle Broflovski mumbled in hushed tones to his friends at the lockers. The red head was gnawing on his lips, green eyes shining.<p>

Eric Cartman glanced up. "About what?"

Cartman's best friend, Kenny McCormick raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Stan finally announce your marriage? Me and Eric are so happy for you, man!" the blonde said enthusiastically, a grin spreading across his good looking face.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Stan Marsh snapped, crossing his arms over his letterman jacket.

"You guys, it's not fucking funny," Kyle hissed, motioning for them to move in closer. "Red's sister got murdered last night."

A shocked silence swept over the group.

"You're shitting us, right, Kyle?" Stan demanded. "Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could." Kyle rubbed the back of his head. "But Craig lives next door to me, and he looked like hell this morning. And it's _Craig_, so for him to look like that, something big had to be up. So I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that his Red's sister was killed. His cousin." Kyle's voice got softer. "He said she was only seven."

"Fuck," Cartman breathed, his brown eyes wide. "Are you sure it was murder? Not like suicide?"

Kyle shook his head. "Craig said it was murder."

"And he's not lying?" Kenny asked.

"Dude, this is Craig. He wouldn't joke something like that, okay?" Kyle rubbed his eyes. "God. Someone freaking got murdered. Murdered, guys! There's a _killer_. In our town!"

His friends just kept quiet.

"What if this bastard is a serial killer? Huh? What then?" Kyle looked panicked.

The silence continued. Because Kyle was right.

What then?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a little creepy for me to write. But any hoo, if you aren't too creeped out by this, please submit your OCs! And if you ARE too creeped out, please submit your OCs anyway! :D There'll be some horror, some romance, some humor, the works, y'know. So, please submit! Good luck!<strong>

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Year (canons are Juniors):**

**Religion:**

**Height:**

**Body Type:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, ect):**

**Personality:**

**Crush (2 or 3, please!):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**School Clubs/Teams:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Classes (Honours? Normal? A mix?):**

**How will they react to there being a serial killer on the loose? (Freak out? Crawl in a corner to cry?):**

**Will they try to figure out who it is, or stay FAR FAR FAR away?:**

**Anything else?:**


End file.
